


Tied up

by Aronime



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Caught, Cuddlefucking, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Large Cock, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Pollen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronime/pseuds/Aronime
Summary: Sex pollen brings two young heroes relationship to a new level
Relationships: Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Bart's POV

To Bart it was like every other night at the base, everyone just relaxing in the living room and watching classic movies. Until all the alarms started going off as a hologram of Batman himself appeared telling the team that poison ivy has just threatened to release deadly spores upon Arkham city and that the league needed all the help they could get.

And that's how Bart ended up alone with his new boyfriend, Jaime.

Whatever movie they had been watching had been long forgotten. Bart now was practically in Jaime's lap as he ran his hands threw his boyfriend's hair as they kissed with a fever like passion. Jaime was running his hands down Bart's back and was making his way lower until Bart started grinding himself on Jaime's crouch.

"B-Bart we can't do that here" Jaime gasped jumping off the couch "Batman probably has cameras all over the base". Bart couldn't help but stare at the noticable bulge his boyfriend was now sporting "he wouldn't and if he did who cares, Jamie?" Bart asked.

Bart didn't get his reply just Jaime blushing from head to toe as he storms off to the showers mumbling something in spanish.

As soon as Bart hears the bathroom door close he can't help his mind wandering back to the image of Jaime's impressive bulge he'd seen just moments ago. He also couldn't stop his hand that was now making it's way lower to his swiftly hardening member. Heart beating faster as he remembered Jaime's warning of others seeing. But it didn't stop the speedster as his hand finally made it's way into his pants, shuttering as Bart grasped his own hot flesh.

In just the blink of an eye Bart found himself shirtless and splayed out on the couch, panting as he maintained a almost constant stroking motion within the confines of his pants. Bart had to bite his lip as his imagination flooded his mind with images of Jaime, a very naked Jaime. The young hero had only seen glimpses of his boyfriend's and that was only during when the team showered after a mission never in its full glory.

The speedster couldn't resist what his body was telling him to do "To hell with it" Bart said aloud to himself. In a flash Bart ran into his room and was back on the couch with a small bottle of lube in hand.

In one swift motion Bart tugged his pants along with his boxers, which was now a mess, down the curve of his ass. With one last look around the living room Bart coated his fingers with lube and slowly brought them to his hole. Bart still a bit new to this can't help but shutter as his fingers lightly circle around his rim. Readjusting himself Bart leans over one of the arms of the couch to get more comfortable. Finally building up his confidence he plunges one of his fingers into his hole, breath hitching at the sudden change.

What feels like hours to Bart pass by as he's now has made his way to three fingers working his hole. But just as he feels his orgasm building the security system comes to life and just like that a projection of Ed was now on the monitor facing Bart.

"Guys you need to get out of the poison Ivy's-" Ed warned before he got an eyeful of Bart with his fingers up his ass. There was a moment of silence before both boys screamed in unison. "ED WHAT THE FUCK!?" Bart yelled trying to cover himself "oh god I'm to late, looks like you're already affected by Ivy's new pollen" Ed groaned. Hearing this Bart shot up from the couch needing some answers. "W-what do you mean? what does this new pollen do" Bart asked "it increases sexual desire like an aphrodisiac but alot stronger that's why it's taking so long for the team to deal with" Ed explained "but it looks like your fast metabolism already has it out of your system". Bart can't stop blushing and tripping on his words as he agrees with Ed. After a moment of silence Ed looks like a kicked puppy when he looks Bart in the eyes "I'm sorry I couldn't warn you guys about Poison Ivy's attack on the Base" Ed apologized before ending the projection leaving Bart alone 

Bart thinks about Ed's words for moment before remembering he wasn't the only person in the base and that Jaime could be in danger. Just as Bart bolts towards where his boyfriend last was an exploration throws him back. As he lands with a thud Bart notices a pink mist slowly making it's way down the hallway. When he pulls himself up the young hero doesn't even have a moment to process what's happening as he's being slammed into the closest wall.

Being alarmed at first Bart let out a short scream as his attacker pressed their body against him. "You smell so fucking good" his attacker said in the crook of his neck. Hearing this Bart opened his eyes only to be met with Jaime starring back at him with a smirk. Bart didn't know what to say as Jaime pressed his weight against him again just noticing how naked his boyfriend was. Losing himself for a moment as Jaime slid Bart's lose hanging pants to the ground, hands touching him like they haven't before. "Already prepared yourself for me" Jaime growled his fingers ghosting over Bart's hole before he slowly buries one making him bite back moan. 

Just as Jaime was adding a second finger Bart came to his Wits that this wasn't how his boyfriend normally behaved "Jaime this isn't you w-we have to stop" Bart rasped trying not to moan. Jaime went still for a moment before leaning close to Bart's face "mi amor how isn't this me?" Jaime questioned Bart bringing Bart's hand to his throbbing erection causing his hole to twitch.

Even as his mind became fogged with arousal Bart used what little strength he had left and shoved Jaime away. Jaime not expecting this stumbled back and before he could regain his footing Bart in the blink of an eye shoved him to the closest thing. Bart huffed as he looked at his handy work as Jaime struggled in the chair he found himself now tied to. Bart was confused why he was out of breath knowing he normally could run for much longer than he just did. His eyes wandered to the pink mist now floating about the room his thoughts went back to what Ed said about Ivy's new pollen. "Oh nononononon" Bart mumbled to himself.

Bart was snapped out of thought shuttering at the sound of another loud moan spilling from his boyfriend's mouth. Watching as said boyfriend roughly rolled his hips causing his cock to sway up and down "could've just told me you're into BDSM Bart" Jaime chuckled. Bart couldn't stop looking at the others cock "that's not why I tried you up" Bart replied finding it getting harder to concentrate "it's because you don't want this it's just this- this sex pollen!". Jaime let out a deep laugh "do know how bad I wanted to fuck you when you were grinding those filthy hips of yours on my cock earlier" Jaime said hungrily all the while grinding his hips.

The speedster was instantly red, his heart practically beating out of his chest following what Jaime said. Turning back to Jaime, Bart remarks the grin on his boyfriend's face "what are you smiling " he asks "how good it's gonna to feel when you start riding my cock" Jaime replied with confidence and a jerk of his hips. Bart not knowing how to reply just shrieked Jaime's name in suprise only to have Jaime retort "sé que quieres hacerlo"

He didn't know if it was what Jaime said or just the sex pollen in the air but Bart found himself being pulled towards Jaime but just as he was a step away he paused to admire the object of his desire between Jaime's legs as a bead of precum ran down the impressive length. "Told ya you wanted it" Jaime all but bragged, spreading his legs even more. At this Bart lost himself even more to his lust as he went to his knees finally reaching out and giving Jaime's cock a soft stroke. This earned the speedster some cursed praises from Jaime. After building a steady rhythm Bart couldn't help but notice the amount of precum Jaime had started to produce wondering if the sex pollen had anything to do with. A quick glance at his own hard member answered his questions as he was met with just the regular amount he normally had.

Soon enough Bart had another question he needed answered. What does Jaime's cock taste like? "Wrap your pretty lip around it and find out" His boyfriend answered as Bart panicked realizing he had asked out loud. Bart just blushes even more as he stares at the cock infront of him and then into Jaime's eyes waiting for confirmation. He gets it in the form of Jaime nodding to him as he bucks up into Bart's hand. Curiously Bart pressed his tongue at the base of Jaime's cock noting the almost animalistic curses starting to spill from the other hero's mouth. Being spurred on by his boyfriend's almost constant moaning Bart decided to turn up the heat as he almost teasingly began to bring his tongue from the base of Jaime's cock to underside of the head making sure to savor the taste of the young man's overflowing.

Losing track of time and feeling almost he was intoxicated Bart gave one last lick to Jaime's cock, smirking as it caused Jaime to involuntarily jerk his hips in frustration. Bart lightly grasped Jaime's cock giving it a couple strokes before stopping at the head to run his thumb over the slit "you taste so good Jaime" Bart teased his arousal fogged mind unable to keep up with his actions. Jaime looked almost out of breath as he stared into Bart's eyes "you could get a better taste if you did more than lick it" Jaime huffed. It looked like Jaime was going to say more but just as he opened his mouth Bart decided then to swallow the head of his cock into his sinfully warm mouth. Bart not breaking eye contact would've laughed if his mouth was occupied as Jaime stared at him his face stuck in a silent scream as his hips lightly jerked. Breathing through his nose Bart starts bobbing up and down Jaime's cock taking in more and more of it. Bart only stops at the last inch or so still to inexperienced to take all of Jaime down his throat. Bart had just gotten into a steady rhythm before Jaime began to buck his hips wildly into Bart's mouth causing said speedster's eyes to water. Bart didn't know if it was the sex pollen or the fact he never backed from a challenge but as Jaime began to fuck his face in earnest he didn't move at all just losing himself to his pleasure as he listened to the moans of his boyfriend.

Just as Bart felt the first warning signs of an approaching orgasm he suddenly pulled his mouth away from Jaime's cock. "I-I can't take it anymore I need you inside me" Bart rasped trying to catch his breath. To this Jaime cocked an eyebrow eyeing his slick cock then Bart "I was just inside you" he replied "you know what I mean Jaime" Bart huffed as he climbed into Jaime's lap feeling feeling the impressive member resting just between his cheeks.

After gathering all the courage his sex crazed mind could muster Bart lifted his hip and grabbed Jaime's cock to line it up with his entrance. But just as he was going to lower himself Bart's regular non sex pollen Jaime was starring at him "Bart, you don't have to do this if you don't want to?" Jaime asked softly looking almost frightened of what Bart could say. At this Bart smashed their mouths together teeth clinking as Jaime began to kiss him back. After catching their breath Bart rested his forehead on Jaime's, their breath tickling each other's lips "your the one person I want to do this with, Jaime" Bart whispered "me too" Jaime grunted seductively. Taking a deep breath Bart began to sink down onto Jaime's cock throwing his head back moaning as the head pushed passed his muscled ring.

The speedster was still adjusting when he felt fingers now digging into his hips this startles Bart at first causing him to clench around the cock head inside him. His worries instantly leave as he sees that the hands currently holding him in an almost bruising grip are Jaime's. Which are now very untied. "I think someone still needs work on their BDSM" Jaime teased. Jaime's teasing was cut short as without warning Bart sank down more making Jaime's eyes roll back for a moment "you were saying?" Bart questioned practically purring. After Jaime recovered he glared at Bart with a smirk that had Bart a little bit concerned "if that's how it's going to be, so be it" Jaime rasped hungrily as he tightened his grip on Bart's thrusting the rest of his cock inside the speedster.

Bart now fully seated in Jaime's lap and seeing stars could only let out a long wantonly moan as his cock instantly jerked as spurt after spurt of cum landed on Jaime's chest. Bart still processing the fact that Jaime just made him cum with one thrust could only stare into the other's eyes "hope your recovery time is just as fast" Jaime all but teased before setting a fast pace. Bart soon found himself only able to repeat his lover's name and praises for him as their bodies rocked together. Bart wrapped his arms around Jaime for what felt like dear life. One hand lightly tugging at Jaime's hair as the other rakes down Jaime's back, his fingernails leaving marks, which in turn encourages Jaime to lavish Bart with his own praises quaking the whole time. " ay Dios mío, y-you feel so good" Jaime remarked shakily into the crook of Bart neck "you're not so -Ah right there- bad yourself Blue" Bart practically cried out in a weak reply focusing on how Jaime's breath was tickling his bare skin.

Time seemed to slow for the speedster and not in the speed force way when he felt Jaime hit some type of sweet spot inside him. To Bart's embarrassment this made his knees buckle, letting out a long needy moan as he tingled from the base of his spine to the top of his head. When the tingling subsided Bart noticed that Jaime's strong thrust had now turned to slow shallow ones, the speedster shivering as Jaime's cock slowly dragging out leaving all but the head in before slowly pushing back in.

After what felt like eons Bart could feel his orgasm approaching. To speed up this process Bart leans back and braces both his hands on Jaime's knees. Slowly but surely Bart started to lift himself off of the cock buried in him "what are you doing?" Jaime all but growled in frustration at this, thrusting his hips up trying to get back into the warmth he'd grown accustomed to. Bart couldn't heko shutter looking at Jaime's almost needy face before slamming himself back down on his cock. He let out a silent scream as he nailed his sweet spot again. When his vision came back to him Bart was greeted with an almost animalistic look of hunger from Jaime "if you wanted to come so bad you could've just ask" Jaime groaned and just like that Jaime gripped Bart's hips again and began snapping his own hips up into Bart's entrance.

Unlike before the tingling Bart felt was now all over his body making him almost vibrate as Jaime continued his brutally hard thrusting. Soon enough Bart was practically sobbing in bliss as Jaime grabbed his cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. It was soon to much for the speedster's sex riddled mind to deal with and with a cry of Jaime's name he began to cum splashing Jaime's stomach. Bart would've let out more moans if Jaime hadn't smashed the faces together with a growl. Bart could feel Jaime's rhythm falter as he clenched down on his cock. With on last thrust Jaime completely buried himself in Bart before his cock jerked shooting load after load of hot cum.

After the young lovers caught their breath Jaime gave Bart a soft kiss before pulling away to look in his eyes "are you okay el cariño" Jaime asked, sex pollen clearly out of his system, "I'm fine babe, better then fine actually" Bart replied placing his head on Jaime's chest. Bart couldn't help the warm feeling he got as the two began to cuddle in the chair. "Love you" Bart said looking up at Jaime before nuzzling back into his chest.

The cuddling was soon cut short as the entire team loudly stumbled into the base. Bart was beet red knowing the team could see Jaime's dick still buried in his ass and leaking until he noticed that most of the team looked just as a mess as they did. Some of them had bodily fluids soaking their clothes and hair as other like Gar with his wet dick out were just completely nude. "Told ya they'd have it out of their system when we got back" Gar remarks only to be met with groans from the team. And just like that all the heroes walk and some limped back to their respective rooms. As Ed made his way to his room he stopped to look at Jaime "save some for me next time" he joked to Jaime before taking a step towards Bart pushing his damp hair from his face face before leaving a gentle kiss. Bart could only blush as Ed left them, Bart staring at Ed's bear ass. As soon as they heard Ed's door close Bart found himself being carried towards Jaime's room "hope you're ready for another round" Jaime said.

Bart could only smile as the door closed behind them.


End file.
